Life Lessons
by Instahoe
Summary: Santana is hiding the basement from a very pregnant Brittany. She certainly learned her lesson (Reuploaded edit)
1. Fear smells good

"Uhh, Santana..why are you whispering?" Quinn asked with a slightly amused giggle.

"In case _it_ hears me." Santana whispered back down the phone.

"By _it_, I assume you mean Brittany...right?" This was just getting funnier, and funnier for Quinn. A huge laugh was coming, any second now, and she wasn't sure whether or not she'd be able to swallow it before it forced itself out.

"Yes. Oh Jesus Quinn, what I am going to do? Can...can I come stay with you and Rachel for a while?" Santana asked sadly

"Hell to the no Lopez! You got yourself into this mess, you are not dragging me and Rachel into it too." Quinn's laughter died in her throat and instantly turned to horror at the thought of the brunette moving herself into hers and Rachels home.

"What?!" Santana hissed, "Quinn! Come on! Just for like...I don't know, a year? You know...just until she calms down."

"No." She replied firmly. "And when did you even decide that it would be a good idea to call your hormonal, pregnant girlfriend fat anyway? Do you have a death wish? I'm sure Brittany would love to help with that." Quinn sniggered down the line.

"Fabray! Now is now the time for jokes! I am in serious trouble here!" Santana was mortified that Quinn was able to see the funny side of a situation that really wasn't funny. There she was, sat on her basement floor feeling rather sorry for herself, and all Quinn could do was laugh. She made a mental note that her friend wasn't going to get away with that.

"Where exactly is _here_ again?"

"The basement."

"...You're in the basement?"

"Yes."

"Are...are you.._hiding_?" Hey, when life hands you lemons.

"Yes. What? No! No...kinda. Aagh! Yes. Yes I am. I'm hiding from Brittany. Happy now?"

"Oh, hunny I was happy the second you called, now I'm over the moon." Quinn tried to cover the speakers but it was no good, Santana could hear her call Rachel over so they could both laugh at the horrible situation Santana found herself in. "Oh, Hang on. Rachel wants to talk to you.

"No! No, Quinn I don't want to talk t-...Hi Berry."

"Santana! Good to know you're still alive...for now." Rachel's tone was a little more comforting to Santana purely because it wasn't laced with delight, unlike Quinn's.

"You and Quinn are loving this aren't you?" She asked, defeated.

"No Santana, we aren't. Well.…Quinn is. I however have some very useful advice."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Run." Rachel didn't even crack a smile when she said it because she wasn't joking. Brittany seemed innocent and cute, and she was, until something ticked her off. The memory of her threatening to bring a baseball bat to the home of a waitor in Breadstic after he refused to refill Santana's plate was bad enough...Rachel dreaded to imagine that plus a 100% hormone increase.

"Ha fucking ha hobbit. I refuse to be run out of my own home."

"Santana, you called Brittany fat. You either run out, or she's going to throw you out."

"She would not get that upset over this!" Santana protested

"Oh no? You wait and see…All I'm saying is that it's not a wise choice to stay in that house, Santana"

"I didn't even call her fat!"

"True...but you didn't say she wasn't either, which is pretty much the same thing."

"It is not! I was tired!"

"Look, Santana, can you just go back up there deal with it? Apologize or something...she'll probably get tired after she's made you bleed."

"There's no way I'm going back up there for the rest of the week." Santana insisted before her voice shifted into curiosity. "Why? Was I interrupting something?" Santana asked mockingly but horrified to her Quinn yell back an answer

"Yes, you was! Now can you please hang up so we can get back to it?"

"Oh my god,_ ew_! And No! I refuse to hang up so you two can have sex while I'm down here alone hiding because I-" The dialing tone._ Bitches hung up._ Santana was truly left to fend for herself now. She had however learnt a very valuable lesson….never ignore a pregnant woman while she's in the mirror calling herself fat.

* * *

"_Oh no." Brittany cried, "Look! Look at that!" she yelled into the mirror while sticking out her baby bump. "Will it ever go? Oh, what If it doesn't? I miss my abs! I want this baby out." She pouted dramatically._

_Santana was sat on the couch after a long hard day at work, she had gone over a dozen cases trying to sort out her new clients and she was exhausted. The last thing she wanted was Brittany blocking her view on the TV to complain about something that she had wanted so badly in the first place. Speaking of Brittany, she was still talking. Santana had only managed to catch the end of what Brittany had said._

"_What do you think San?" Brittany asked while sighing sadly into the mirror._

"_What? Oh uhm...yeah." It was always smart to agree with Brittany, she didn't want her to open the gates of hell. Brittany seemed calm so Santana was sure she made the right decision, until Brittany turned around with a face like thunder._

"_What?" She asked in an eerily voice._

"_Oh..nothing?" Santana replied casually. Hoping Brittany would just stop talking for a little while, she loved her a lot but this wasn't helping she just wanted to watch TV and…oh no. Brittany had walked slowly over to the TV and turned it off before turning back to Santana once more._

"_What. Did you. Just say?" Oh no. Whatever Santana had said...she shouldn't have._

"_I said.." Santana cleared her throat, well aware that Brittany was giving her a chance to correct her sentence. "I love you, very, very, very much and...Oh God Britt I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing other than Brittany's evil stare telling her that she wasn't happy with her._

"_Do you think I'm fat?" She said seriously_

"_What? No! No Britt I think you look beautiful." Santana replied honestly._

"_No. Santana..You just said. I look fat. In fact, you said I look like a big fat whale!" Oh…and that's why you should always listen to women when they speak._

"_Oh shit. Brittany...Baby, I am so, so fucking sorry. You don't look fat at all!" And for some reason Santana, cowering in the basement still could not understand. The next thing she just slipped out like word vomit. "And..I like whales." It was all she managed to get out before Brittany let out a ginormous roar and all but launched herself at her. _

And that...that is how and why Santana Lopez is hiding in her basement. But she knows it won't last. It can't. Quinn once told her that pregnant women can smell fear, and by Christ Santana was excreting a lot of it in that moment. Still, for the moment…she was safe. She even managed to fall asleep for a while. Until she felt eyes staring..No, _burning_ her.

"...Hi baby!" Oh god. She's going to die, she just knows it. Brittany does not look happy, at all. "I love you." Maybe that'll soften her up a bit? No. No okay, Brittany continued to burn patterns right onto the surface of her soul.

* * *

**This story may be familar to some of you guys. It's uploaded to my other account that will be deleted soon so I'm transferring my personal favorites onto this account and the rest will be deleted and forever lost. I'm free this summer so I'm thinking about finishing off and updating some stories! So go check out my other account here s/8028940/1/Lesson-learned and let me know what stories you guys want updated and finished!**

**Also, I noticed some crazy grammatical errors so I'll be changing those to make for an easier read! I'll also be adding some parts where I feel the need so it all just rolls of the tongue nicely. REVIEW! :)**


	2. What you haven't done

"I've been looking for you." Brittany said in an eerily calm voice while glaring down at Santana who tried her best not to wet herself with fear.

"Oh...really? I've just been down here, you know...working."

"It doesn't _look_ like you're working." And who said Brittany was stupid, eh? "It looks like your hiding." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Wha-" Santana raised her hand to her mouth in shock...fake shock of course, because Brittany was 100% right. "What possible reason would I have to hide from the beautiful, lovely, smart, sweet and kind love of my life?" Santana was doing some serious ass kissing now, she knew that. Hell even Brittany did! but the blonde didn't let her inner smile show. Santana was always the one who crawled back on her hands and knees after a disagreement, even when they both knew it was Brittany in the wrong.

"Santana if you have something to say, just say it!" Brittany yelled

"Britt, sweetie, I don't have anything to say!" Santana replied quickly and quietly.

"Oh no? Because half an hour ago you said I looked like a whale." Brittany could feel her eyes filling up. She hated the thought that Santana wasn't attracted to her anymore, but what she hated even more than that was knowing that lately, every little thing Santana did had caused her to want to commit murder. Her pregnancy was playing games with her hormones and it was definitely winning.

"Britt," Santana pleaded. "You do not. You look beautiful. And anyway...I _really_ do like whales." Santana smiled slightly.

"But I don't want to look like a whale! I want to look like...A sea lion."

Santana didn't understand that at all but she had already dug herself a hole she couldn't get out off and she had no intention of making it any deeper. "I'd much rather a whale than a sea lion."

"Santana! Stop! The whole whale thing really isn't as comforting as you seem to think." Brittany sobbed.

"I'm sorry Britt; I just don't know what else to say. You really are beautiful and I obviously haven't told you it enough because you still don't believe it. I love you, and the reason you _think_ you look like a whale is _amazing_ because our baby is in there. And I know it'll all be worth it. I love you, I love the bump, and I love the baby. Come here." Santana hoped with all her heart that would be enough to get her out of the basement; literally.

"Santana I can't get down there. My back hurts. You come up here." Brittany sighed. Santana quickly did as she was told and jumped to her feet to pull Brittany into a long, sweet hug.

"What do you say we go up there, watch a movie and eat chocolate ice cream until we feel sick, ey?" _Oh god, oh god please say yes,_ then she knows she's off the hook.

"Okay," Brittany nodded while crying, "But I'm still mad at you." God damn it.

"I know. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Brittany _wasn't_ mad at Santana at all anymore, but if she let the brunette _think_ she was...she knew what would happen. She would have her own personal slave for at least a week, because Santana would do anything if it made Brittany feel better, including accepting defeat that she didn't deserve.

* * *

"Lopez!" Quinn yelled whilst strolling into the office at 9:02 "Good to see you still breathing."

"Shut up Quinn, you're late. I'm still your boss. I can and will fire you...and for your information, we made up." Santana smirked smugly at the blonde who all but snarled in her face.

"Okay, alright. Let's not pull that card out you control freak." The biggest regret Quinn had was not forking out that extra $10,000 to buy that 1% because for the last 4 years, it had been Santana's game winner. The pair owned one of the biggest Law firms in LA, but unfortunately for Quinn, it was Santana who was in the driving seat after coming into a hefty sum of inheritance money from her much beloved Mother.

"You and Brittany made up in one weekend? That's surprising considering you called me while hiding and crying." Some of the employees standing around the water cooler hushed their conversation and start sniggering upon hearing about their _badass_ boss hiding.

"I wasn't crying." Santana screeched, only causing her employees to increase the volume. "Oh shut up you lot before I fire you all! Don't you have work to do?" Santana yelled seriously. Sometimes people forget who's boss…so it can never be wrong to simply remind them. Once they were all out of listening range, Santana stepped closer to Quinn and hushed her voice so much so that Quinn had to lean forwards but still struggled to her. "Yes. It took a lot of foot massaging, belly kissing and hugs. But all is now well in the Lopez house…" Santana was pleased with Quinn's tutting as a reaction and she immediately turned smug upon remembering that she and Quinn needed to talk about something.

"Good for you! I'm glad." Quinn replied honestly. Santana had been a million times easier to deal with since she and Brittany started dating back in highschool, and although she was no angel, Quinn had accepted that this was probably as good and the latina was ever going to get.

"What about you?..." Santana asked surprisingly cheerily

"What about me what?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"You and Rachel...How's uh…how's life?" Santana was about to get her bittersweet revenge and laugh all the while.

"Good….great actually, why?" Quinn knew something was up and she also knew that Santana probably wasn't going to give it up easy.

"No reason. So I guess you haven't seen her this morning?" The brunette smirked as she raised her Starbucks to take a small and satisfying sip. _This takes so much better today. _It tasted a lot like revenge, looked like the tables were turned and the ball now in Santana's court.

"No, she was still in bed when I left...why?! What do you know that I don't!" Quinn knew her too well, but that didn't make this any less funny for the other woman.

"Well," Santana exaggerated, "A little birdie told me that things weren't so good. And while I'm out of the doghouse, you're in one."

"Would this little birdie happen to Brittany?"

"Yes."

"I am not in the dog house!"

"Not yet." Santana sniggered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Quinn demanded

"It just means..Just because you haven't _seen_ the doghouse yet, it doesn't mean you aren't _in_ it."

"What did Brittany tell you? What did I do?"

"Ohhh Quinnieeee," Santana giggled, "It's not what you've done..It's what you _haven't_ done."

"Okay…..No. No I'm not getting it, continue." Santana enjoyed speaking in riddles when she was messing with the blonde, purely to increase her own satisfaction levels.

"Well, my beautiful blonde, last night had a very long heart to heart toyour...uh..._better_ half,"

"Anddd?" Quinn urged

Santana just laughed. Now would be the perfect time to retreat to her office and not tell Quinn anything else, but the panic in her eyes was a little saddening and Santana decided that she wanted to see the look on the pale face when she heard the news.

"Berry is, and I quote, "Unhappy with how the long term relationship is currently developing."

"Why does she speak in riddles! What does that mean?"

Santana sighed, "It means young one, that she sees how happy Britt and I are, and she wants the same in her relationship."

"So...she wants a baby?"

"Oh you know how the hobbit works, she believes in marriage first."

"What? She..she wants to get married?" Quinn said slowly,

"Exactly."

"Hell to the no. We aren't getting married yet! I'm not like you, I _won't_ cave when she asks for something...like a baby."

"Quinn, when it comes to our ladies you're just as whipped as I am. We both know that if Rachel wants a wedding, _you're_ going to give it to her."

"No, freaking, way. I'm putting my foot down here!"

Santana burst out into laughter, "Putting your foot down? You're kidding right? You may as well not have feet!"

"What are you implying?"

"The house you guys live in...did you choose it?"

"Wha-…well not exactly. Rachel liked it."

Santana nodded, "And your car?"

"Rachel said it helped the environment." Santana chuckled. "And _I_ agree!"

"Ok Quinn." Santana simply said before walking away. "But if plan A is refusing to ask her...I suggest you think of a plan B because we both know how plan A will turn out." She said over her shoulder before giggling all the way back to her office.

* * *

**I can't believe it. I know this isn't the right time to continue a fictional world when such a huge blow has been dealt to the fandom but it's the only way I know how to try and make any of it seem real.** **RIP Cory. None of it seems real, but you'll always be in our hearts. ****He's an inspiration and I hope his messages of hope and encouragement really will stick with us. He has had a huge impact on so many people and it's hard to let go someone who truly was a credit to humanity. ****God bless you, your family and of course, Lea. **

_"Just be you, 'cause that's good enough for me."_


	3. Revenge and Assistants

Santana personalized her ringtone for Quinn because sometimes she just wanted to avoid the blonde at all costs, it was something she had done since high school and even when they entered into adulthood she kept it up. This time when she heard her phone buzz with the sound of her own voice, "Do not answer the phone. It's Quinn. Do not answer the phone." she slammed her knee against the door and almost fell over the table and not once did she stop to wince in pain; the next sentence made her forget all about it because it was more than worth it.

"You lied to me." Quinn said bluntly but through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Quinn dear, what was that?" Santana tried to keep her composure but it didn't last long.

"You. Lied. To. Me." A voice repeated on the other line.

"Yes..yes I did." There it was. Composure gone. Once she had finished her laughter spree she took a deep breath and continued, "How'd you figure it out Fabray?"

"Oh I didn't." She snarled, "Not until afterwards."

"Afterwards?" The brunette repeated in confusion, "…After what?" Santana was trying her very best to avoid laughing, but it wasn't working much.

"After I got home and asked her about our future. Now she thinks I want to get married! Santana would you please stop getting me into things?"

"So you went home and talked to her about weddings...so much for your plan A then, huh? You're so whipped. Even more than I."

"Oh I doubt that very much Lopez. You do whatever Brittany asks and-..Santana! Are you even there?"

"What? Yes." she hissed back, "Quinn I'd love to stay and.. No actually I wouldn't. Britt wants a cake, so….I'm going to get her one.. Have fun talking weddings!"

"So. Freaking. Whipped."

"Pft, whatever. If my pregnant girlfriend wants a cake then she's going to get one, anyway, I'm not the one getting married." Santana almost felt bad for the girl, until she remembered that throughout their entire years of friendship Quinn had knocked her down at every opportunity and then mocked her.

"Neither am I!" Quinn protested.

"You keep telling yourself that, _Berry_."

"Berry? Oh hell no!" Quinn knew very well that word alone was meant to be an insult and even though she loved Rachel Berry very much, it still was. "We would _not_ be Berry. It would totally be Fabray!"

"No Quinn, it wouldn't. It would be whatever Rachel wanted it to be."

"Whatever. I'm going, I'll text you later."

"Please do Mrs Berry."

"Santana! Seriously, you need to-" Santana wanted to get the last insult into the phone call, so she hung up. Seconds later her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_**Fabray;** You little shit. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

Santana smiled proudly before gently placing her phone beside her.

"Sannn?" Brittany asked while leaning over Santana's shoulder, "Why does Quinn hate you?"

"Because I told her Rachel wanted them to get married."

"Get married?" Santana nodded

"I think it'd be awesome. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I'd _love_ to see them get tied down." Santana smirked.

"Funny that,...Quinn said that same thing about you and I."

Santana froze. "What? You-..you spoke to Quinn? About us getting married? When?"

"Oh, uhhh" Brittany's eyes shot upwards as her mind retraced, "She called earlier.. when you guys were at lunch, I think"

"That's why she took so long in the bathroom!" Santana exclaimed loudly in horror, "Sneaky, conniving bitch."

"So..what _do_ you think?" Brittany pressed

"Uhm, about what?..." Oh no. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray did well, it was revenge. Perhaps a little too well, before Santana could answer, her phone vibrated again.

_**Fabray:** Oh and If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me xoxoxo._

Santana Lopez would find a way out of this, then she would watch captain Quinn go down with the marriage ship with the best possible view.

"I think...that I love you. And I don't need an expensive gold band to tell me that you're the one. I don't want marriage to become routine. It makes people lazy and take one another for granted. I want you to stay because you _want_ too, not because a piece of paper states you have to or because it's too complicated for you to leave." Santana was getting good at this, she loved Brittany and she _could_ see herself marrying the blonde, but not yet.

"You're right!..but we will, you know get married. Some day, _Right_?" Brittany's face lit up at the thought of her and Santana trying on dresses

"Absolutely!" Santana replied honestly with a smile. _Time to rub this in Quinns face._

_To; Fabray: Enjoying the wedding planning? I'm sure Britt would love to help Rachel pick out a dress since neither she, nor I will be walking down the aisle anytime soon. Try again, Fabray.  
_

* * *

Santana and Quinn sat in Santana's big but surprisingly clean office with a stack load of papers.

"I really don't want to do this. I just want to go home." Santana whined. She had been working late at the office the last few days, being a lawyer was not easy. Owning your own law firm was not easy, and doing all of it while having a pregnant woman at home was almost impossible.

"Well, I don't know, I guess could get an assistant?" Quinn yelled as though it was the greatest idea ever.

Santana thought it was, "Yes! Then I can stay home."

"What? No. No, you can't stay home! I'll still need you here, but an assistant could take off some of the pressure. Let you get home on time for Brittany." Quinn smiled. She wasn't sure why she wanted to help Santana since the crap she had piled on her in the last few days, maybe because she did want to marry Rachel but she knew that she probably wouldn't have had the balls to ask unless Santana had all but forced her hand.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it. I'll get a poster put up in the window." Santana said proudly. "But..can..can it be a..sexy assistant?"

"Lopez! You're a mother to be! You shouldn't be wanting a sexy secretary."

"There would be nothing wrong with looking! You know I love Brittany, I know I love Brittany. Plus, we work hard! We deserve a good view while we're working right?" Santana stated like it was the most logically point ever made.

"Well…I suppose. Like a stripper right? You can look, but you can't touch." Quinn thought about it. It was completely logical; what's wrong with 2 hot ladies employing another hot lady? It wasn't like it meant anything. Plus, if she cold do the job then her being attractive was just a bonus!

"How would you know that? Late nights at strip clubs huh Q?"

"No." She hissed back, "Awh shut up Lopez. I'm going home. Since we're having an assistant, I see nothing wrong with giving her a bit of work to do."

"I never said it would be a _she_."

"That's not fair! You may like to look at men but I don't." Quinn growled, "If we're having a hot assistant, then I want it to be a girl. Then we're both happy."

Santana sighed dramatically, "Anything for you Quinnie bear." She said mockingly while forcing paper into her bag. "Come on." And with that, the 2 quickly left the building all the way back to their cars, giggling like school girls who avoided homework.

* * *

It was late when Santana got home..She was sure Brittany would be as sleep, as she pulled up to the house and neared the front door, she could see the TV flickering in the living room. Brittany was up. This would either be really good, or really bad. But to find out..She had to go inside. A thought that she wasn't keen on, she didn't want to be forced into the basement again. However, it was 11:30 and she didn't want to Brittany to worry in her condition, so she didn't have a choice. She put the key in the lock and slowly turned, hoping that if Brittany had fallen asleep on the sofa as she did her best not wake her. She crept inside, slowly kicked off her shoes and began to climb the stairs.

She had only gotten up 1 step when it creaked horribly and practically shook the whole house.

"San..Is that you?" Brittany asked softly from the living room. She could just ignore her…._what?_ _no_, no she couldn't! What was she thinking? She didn't want her partner to worry but there she was, practically breaking into their home and refusing to answer Brittany.

She leapt back down the step and walked into the living room while speaking, "Yeah Britt, It's me baby."

She swung the door open to find Brittany lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket while crying. Santana immediately began to panic. _Was she sick? Did she fall? Is the baby ok? Has someone died? Had they been robbed? _The worst case scenarios flowed through her mind until she traced Brittany's teary eyes back to the TV and sighed in relief.

"Britt, sweetie. Did you watch Bambi again?" Brittany nodded sadly and slowly sat up before gesturing for Santana to sit beside her.

"I told you not to watch this. You know it always makes you sad." She said while plonking herself next to Brittany.

"But it hasn't even got to that part yet," she sobbed, "It only just started!"

"So..why are you crying?"

"Because I know it's going to happen! It's so sad San." Santana responded by pulling Brittany into her side to hug her and soothingly rubbed the blonde's arms. Brittany had pretty much used Santana's shirt as one giant tissue, but Santana didn't mind. They sat there hugging until Brittany finally stopped sobbing.

"Britt, just because you know something bad is going to happen in the future, that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the now. Something bad always happens, you just have to accept it and move on." Santana was getting pretty deep considering that it was just a kids film, but Brittany was upset and all her little inspirational opinions made her feel better.

A few minutes after Brittany's tears had stopped, her whole demeanor suddenly changed and in one quick, surprising movement she found herself straddling Santana. She moved in as tight as she could, doing her best to handle the bump that was in the way and began to kiss down Santana's neck. "I want you to cheer me up." She whispered into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Britt I-.." she was cut off when Brittany forced their mouths together. Brittany brushed her tongue along the plump lips in front of her and smiled when Santana parted her lips letting her in, their tongues danced together. Things would have gotten really hot, really fast. But Santana pulled away, much to the annoyance of Brittany.

"What was that? San, come on." Brittany urged while moving back to Santana's neck and kissed along to the collar bone.

"Britt, baby. I'm tired." Santana tried to gently shove Brittany off of her, but the woman was much stronger than she looked and didn't budge.

"San, it's been 6 months and you haven't touched me." Brittany said sadly.

Santana sighed, she knew it was true. In fact she had done everything possible to avoid Brittany, especially when she went through her extremely horny stage in the pregnancy which thankfully had come to an end about 3 weeks ago. She loved Brittany, and she loved making love to her. But something about the baby thing made her felt uncomfortable, she would never tell Brittany any of that though. Brittany's mood swings in the pregnancy were hard enough to handle already, it wasn't that Brittany didn't look incredibly beautiful while carrying their baby, because she did. She just didn't find her...s_exy._She thought of her more like a puppy, or an angel, that Santana despite how hard she had tried, just couldn't see her in a sexual way. And the thought of their baby being between them and they had sex was, _creepy_. She didn't want to take Brittany's innocence, even though she already had..many times, she certainly didn't want to do it while their baby was in the middle of them. She noticed how much the constant rejection had hurt Brittany but she couldn't find herself _wanting_ to have sex with her girlfriend. She would give Brittany the world if she could because she deserved it. She'd bend over backwards if her blonde asked her too. She'd do anything, but for some reason she just couldn't do _this_.

"Why don't we go upstairs and just cuddle?" Brittany wasn't happy. Although it was more than she usually got so she took it. For now. She hoped Santana's rejection wouldn't continue for much longer. She worried that she would never be attracted to her again, and never want to touch her. And no sex? No sex would not work for her, or for either of them. What if Santana looked elsewhere? What if _she_ looked elsewhere?

For now it was a problem that could be pushed aside, but for how long? Brittany didn't dare think about it. So she nodded, and was pulled up slowly by Santana before the two slowly trekked up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**I've combined 2 chapters at a time to make the story flow better and I've been changing a lot of it, so it may not head in the same direction! Let me know what you guys think. REVIEW!**

_RIP Cory Monteith.  
_


	4. Vancouver

_"Quinn, it's me. There's a private plane heading out to Vancouver in about...oh I don't know, 20 minutes or so? And basically, I need you to be on it. It's me keeping a promise I made but forgot to tell you about. Anyway, these guys are pretty serious about wanting a representative from our company and I can't leave the city because of a pregnant girlfriend, that just leaves you. Oh also, they're not like the Jersey guys, they're New Yorkers and they won't wait so don't miss that flight Fabray. Call me when you get there. "_

Quinn was not happy about that voice mail _at all_. Santana was always sending her to ridiculously far away places on ridiculously short notice and she was getting pretty fed up of it. Part of her thought that Santana knew all to well just how pissed off she was and how close she were to refusing because on the last 3 occasions there had been a similar occurrence, she had hired a driver who held paid no attention whatsoever to speed limits to take her to her meeting destination. She had a small case that she kept in the cupboard next to the front door containing the main necessities because Santana's inability to simply write down meeting dates or tell Quinn to her face meant that she often had less than 5 minutes to pack, which would never be enough, Rachel ensured that her trusty little case was where it always had been and ready to be taken at any time. God, she loved that woman.

The next thought to pop into Quinn's mind angered her_; the assistant_. Surely who is employed to help them both out should be a joint decision? Quinn began to question whether her friend had accidentally-on-purpose failed to mention this meeting to her yesterday, or at any point during that week as part of her plan to hire somebody that would piss Quinn off. She made a mental note to inform Santana that they were first and foremost looking for a capable worker not one with big boobs or big bulge and causally remind her that attractiveness had absolutely no affect on working performance. When that call went through, Santana gracefully agreed and insisted that she would hire the most suitable and Quinn had nothing to worry about, which only made her worry more because Santana was never one to be commentated on her judgement or people skills.

Santana couldn't wait to get Quinn of the phone and agreed to every word in order to rid herself of the blonde problem as fast as possible. She entered her office early, proudly and with purpose, holding interviews to fill any vacancies always satisfied her because it was a reminder that it was her company and along with Quinn she could pretty much do whatever she wanted, but Quinn_ wasn't_ there and so Santana stood tall as the most powerful person in the building by a tenfold.

A few capable possibilities entered and left without leaving much of an impression on the boss. Maria Lorentis was an experienced secretary who previously worked in Washington DC, Nicholas Lark had recently moved over from England where he held a similar position in one of London's most successful law firms and Corby Grant who was on parole for assaulting his former employee and looking to, in his own words "get back to beating the shit out of the horse." Ok so maybe she wasn't taking _him_ very seriously, especially considering the aggressive behaviour and inability to remember a simply and well used quote, but the next application form really made her take notice.

A former NYU student who graduated with honours at the top of her class and held a stable position in an upcoming firm in nearby Maine and won the most cases of the year in said firm. Things were looking up! An _experienced_ and _educated_ youngster showing _potential_ and _ambition_ is just what the girls were after. Even her name sounded as thought it belonged on an office door in the girls building. _Jessa Malik. _Santana stepped out into the waiting room and glanced around. She truly hoped that Jessa would be the one because her quick glance around the remaining hopefuls was disappointed. The majority of them looked like they had been dressed by their mother into an outfit they hadn't _quite_ grown in to yet or thought that baggy jeans and a vest was appropriate attire for an interview.

She took a deep breath and resisted the temptation to grab something sharp and run the idiots out of her building, nobody else seemed to notice her frustration as they stared at her with a face full of fear and a mouthful of chewing gum. She called out for Jessa Malik to come into her office and began to step back inside but nobody moved. A grunt of frustration slipped out and she called out the woman's name again, louder and with more venom; but again nobody moved. The applicants swallowed loudly and avoided eye contact with each other. Their palms began to sweat and feet began to tap the floor due to nervous habit but still nobody moved.

_Don't care how qualified you are- don't have time for this shit. _Santana thought to herself in anger. The woman clearly wasn't right for the job if she didn't even have the decency to show up for the interview! Just as she were about to storm back to her office to bin the resume, a young brunette emerged from the bathroom behind the reception desk and after thanking the receptionist she moved with elegance back to the comfy black sofas and sat down before giving a quick smile to the staring man opposite her.

"Jessa Malik?" Santana asked as she stared directly at the only other female applicant left in the room. The woman smiled and nodded slightly before picking up her briefcase and trailing behind Santana and into the spacious office. The office _really was_ the best in the building and the only way that ownership of it was decided was with a coin toss, and thanks to Santana's knowledge that Quinn always chose 'heads,' her _double sided_ _tails_ coin was perfect! The big square windows that covered the back wall had a perfect view of Los Angeles finest buildings and best beach, there were cute plant pots in each corner of the room, various inspirational pictures on the side walls and a personal water cooler that stood proudly beside the door and a large stack of plastic cups. It was modern and plain yet stylish, but Jessa didn't expect anything less of LA's best! Although she did make a mental note that this was probably the best office in the building and felt somewhat gracious that she could spent some time in that very room if she were to get the job she hoped for.

"So, it says here you graduated from NYU," Santana read from the piece of paper in her hand and glanced up to see the woman nod. It was at that point that Santana had the chance to take a proper look at her, and by Christ she was pretty- A 20-something redhead with a dazzling smile. Her wavy red hair fell naturally onto her shoulders and framed her perfectly defined face and helped bring out her emerald green eyes hidden underneath thick rimmed, black glasses. _She puts Ariel to shame. _Needless to say, Santana was impressed, by her resume, by her beauty, by her perfectly unique fashion style and by the bird tattoo that peaked out from her left shoulder. There was something about her that was intoxicating and Santana couldn't quite figure out what it was, but the room brighten up the second she walked in and hadn't dimmed since. Still, she wasn't getting a free pass and Santana was determined to solider on with the interview. "So what brought you to LA?"

"Oh, right uhhh," Jessa gave an adorable and awkward chuckle before answering, "I was dating somebody for a little while actually, and I decided that long distance wasn't going to work- so I moved closer."

"Wow. Long way to come on the off chance it might work out though right?" Santana wasn't trying to be unprofessional, but Jessa was clearly a go-getter considering she was willing to move miles away from her family and friends to get what she wanted and that was the exact kind of person the company were after!

"Yeah aha," She smiled, "But hindsight is a gift I didn't have then. Still, I don't regret it."

"I see. You worked in Maine for a year after graduating before you decided to leave, how'd that go?"

"It was amazing! I finished my degree when I was 22 and I went through the recruitment process at Kylon and I got the job! It was a bit surreal... but they weren't top of the radar and they were looking for some fresh faces, I guess. Everyone was so sweet and were more than happy to go out of their way for me. Uhh,..it was _my_ job to give a voice to the people..the people that couldn't speak up and to _defend the innocent_ and it felt amazing to know that I _truly_ was helping people." Jessa's mind had wandered of several times throughout her speech and she struggled to stay on track as she spoke.

"I can't quite promise that sense of uhhh..._community _here! I swear some of these kids would cut your throat if they thought your blood was worth something." Santana said in a somewhat angry tone as she glared at the door and pictured all the cobras waiting behind it for their chance to strike with venom.

"Yeah, no I know that. I think the only reason anybody spoke to me was because I was the only female in the building. It's a strictly male suited profession it seems, that's what seems so refreshing about this place." Jessa smiled before her voice altered, "I think I'd prefer to take my orders from a woman." And if Santana was a betting woman, she'd be more than happy to say that there was something odd about the way the young woman said the last part.

Santana decided not to dwell on it and she continued with the interview, it ended up lasting for just under an hour and differed from a friendly chat to a strict business interview. However, Santana had discovered a lot about the pretty redhead, like her first memory of wanting to be a lawyer was when she was 8 years old and the kid next door had painted her parents garage black while they were shopping, they came back in a rage and blamed it on her older brother, so it was up her to proclaim his innocence and point the finger at her neighbour. With a bit of detective work and some strong arguments, she won. Santana also learned that she was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City. After leaving high-school at 18 where she was the most unpopular girl there, she decided to change her life and headed of to NYU in Manhattan to get her Law degree.

It was all very informative and Santana continued interviewing the other bloodsuckers in the waiting room but with a good idea of who was getting the job. Quinn was a big part of the day-to-day running of the business and although Santana loved cutting Quinn out of the decision making process, she decided that this was a little too big of a cut out. She thanked all the applicants on their way out and told them that somebody would be in touch within the next few days.

* * *

"Santana? Santana can you hear me? The signal isn't very good. Can I even use my phone in Cananda? Will my phone bill be huge? I hope it isn't huge. Rachel will kill me if I go over my monthly limits again!" Quinn panicked down the phone line.

"Quinn, calm down. If you're out of the country then I'm pretty sure they'll charge you extra. Just make sure you don't call or text a million people ok? I'd _hate_ to see Rachel covered in your blood." Santana hissed with a tone layered in sarcasm. She heard Quinn grunt down the phone but cut her off before she could even begin, "Anyway, what's up? How'd the case go?"

"Yeah it's going good, but if you ask me he's guilty as sin. There's no way he_ just happened to be walking by_ each time 4 women got mugged. Still, he pays us to say not guilty so I guess that's what he is. He hasn't confessed to anything and he probably isn't going to either." Quinn never liked having to defend people that she _knew _were guilty, even if they hadn't confessed to it. Most lawyers made it very clear that it was against moral policy to defend a guilty person and a confession meant they would be persuaded to plead guilty, so most of those who actually _did_ what they actually were accused of kept quiet.

"Yeah, I know. His dad is some hotshot businessman though and he's personally promised me big bucks if we can get him off and keep it quiet. So just think, you keep him out of jail and there's your wedding paid for!" Santana sniggered.

"I'm not getting married Santana." Quinn said firmly. "How'd the interviews go? Anyone stupid enough to turn up?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I think there was about uh,...5 people maybe? One of them looked like they lost a best with a friend and 3 of them were definitely _not _very sharp pencils!" Santana liked interviews just to see who would bother to turn up, but today was her first convicted criminal applicant so that was worth it.

"_Sounds fun. _What about the other one? Have we got a new employee?" Quinn asked tiredly but managed to silence her yawn before it raced through the speakers over to LA.

"I think so, I mean, I haven't offered her the job yet, I figured I'd wait for you to get back to see if you agree."

"Since when do you care what I think?" Quinn hissed.

"I don't."

"_Figures_. Well I'm probably not going to be home for another 2 days or so, so if you think she's up to it, then give her the job! I trust your judgement."

"Really?" Santana asked in surprise. She and Quinn never praised each other!

"No. I'm just tired and I really want you to hang up." _And they weren't about to start. _

"Yeah I love you too Quinn. I would say hurry up and get home, but I don't care if you're here or not because you can hardly even tell. Things work _just_ as smoothly when you're not here Q." Santana mocked her and was determined to get the last dig even if it wasn't true. Although the blonde had only been gone since that morning, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't miss her. The truth was that she always missed Quinn when she wasn't around..because then she had nobody to bug.

"Uh huh, sure they do. Well good night Santana. I'll call you tomorrow."

Santana said the same back, but urged Quinn _not_ to call her the next day, or any day after that because she didn't want to talk to her. Quinn took it on the chin and insisted that she'd call her _twice _tomorrow just so Santana didn't have the chance to miss her like she probably was. Santana told her to do something involving the F word and hung up shortly afterwards so Quinn didn't have time to respond.

* * *

**Alright, finally got the update done! I've made a lot of changes to the story compared to the original so how do you guys feel about that? Also, what'd you like to see next chapter since Quinn is away? A little Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Rachel or a little more about Jessa? REVIEW and let me know! :)**


	5. You're good

"Brittney?" Rachel called out after she let herself into her friends modern 5 bedroom house that she was always a little jealous of. Santana's business helped hugely in purchasing of their large house and whilst they could have gone with several cheaper alternatives, both girls had decided that they liked the neighbourhood and the business opportunities around them. Santana and Quinn had splashed the cash 3 years ago in order to buy the offices they had previously rented and although both couples then struggled to pay rent for the next few months; the business started to pay out just under a year ago and now they were both extremely well off. Rachel and Quinn lived about a block away, but if you asked Santana- that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with her living choices. It was a mere _coincidence_. Nevertheless, the money was welcomed with open arms into both households and prompted Santana to give in Brittany's desire to rent a little studio and start giving dancing lessons to young children. Brittany always loved children because she saw part of herself in them, the innocent and naivety that only allowed them to see the good in people. Brittany liked that. She had known since she were 10 that she wanted to have children, hopefully a lot, and at the age of 17 she also knew who she wanted them with. So it was fair to say that Brittany was over the moon.

"Rachel?" Brittany called out from her bedroom upstairs. "It's 7;30, what are you doing here?" Brittany folded up the last sweater and placed with gently on the bed before going slow and steadily to greet her friend down the stairs.

"Sorry Brittney. Quinn and I usually have breakfast together..." The woman sigh was sad but extremely dramatic and Brittney did her best not to laugh, although she knew that Rachel really did miss Quinn. Santana was known for jetting Quinn off on the last minute to various places around the world, but that didn't mean Rachel liked it, nor was she going to accept it. "And since Santana is heading to work early lately, I figured we could do breakfast together!"

Brittney narrowed her eyes at the smiling woman who held up a suspicious looking brown bag. "_Alright_...but none of that weird _voodoo_ stuff!"

"It's _vegan _Britt," Rachel corrected with a chuckle, "How about bagels? Have you been to that cafe across the street? They make the _best_ Pumpernickle bagels ever! How does that sound?"

"_Weird._" Brittney whined with a pout.

"It's not! I promise." Rachel smiled and followed Brittney into the kitchen, proudly holding up her precious brown bag of goodies.

The 2 women sat happily chatting about everything and everything and Brittney was surprised to find out that Pumpernickle bagels _actually_ tasted pretty good. But it wasn't all minor and smalltalk, the topic of their other halves came up and Brittney's concern over the pregnancy. Brittney was thankful for Rachel, she had a lot of friends of course, but Rachel was by far the best. The girls had been together since High School, and whilst Quinn and Santana always found themselves in a power struggle, their partners were more than content to just _be_. There had been dozens of times since moving to California when both couples had headed out to the beach. Santana and Quinn rushed into the ocean and competed for hours and then spent the next _week_ arguing who had the biggest wave, whereas Rachel and Brittney were more than happy to work on their tan or do a little shopping. In their competitive state, the girls hardly even noticed the presence of their partners.

* * *

Starbucks was_ packed. _Santana peered through the window and found a queue leading almost all the way to the double enterance doors and growled in frustration. She _needed_ her Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte with extra milk in order to get through the day! She turned the corner with a scowl and headed towards the office building. She pushed open the door and forced a smile at her receptionist Lisa who was already taking phone calls despite it being exactly 8;03am.

"Jessa?" Santana asked when she saw a familiar face heading into one of the smaller offices besides her own. "You aren't supposed to start until next Monday. You don't have to be here yet...you're moving into a new apartment right? That takes time. And your job will still be here next week you know."

Jessa chuckled happily and greeted her boss before answering the questions thrown at her. "Yeah, no it's fine! The moving truck isn't coming for a few days and I can't bear to sit in an empty apartment, so I figured I could start today! I mean, if that's alright. It's already Thursday and since Quinn has gone, I thought I could help out here." Jessa was incredibly enthusiastic and it was refreshing to see a fresh-faced youngster turning up for work with a smile that would have put a Cheshire cat to shame. Everybody else employeed turned up underdressed, hung over and willing to slit your throat if they thought they could make a dollar from it.

Santana and Jessa chatted for a few minutes about her new apartment which was just 3 blocks away from the building they worked at and what kinds of furniture she planed on having. Santana figured out early on that Jessa was a minimalist and _hated _clutter. The pair also discussed the plans for the day, with Santana informing the younger girl that there was an considerable sized stack of papers Quinn had yet to file on her desk that was increasing by the hour and the girl promised to deal with it _right away. _Santana was impressed with her choice of new employee...and Jessa of course. But mainly her good decision making. As Jessa began heading to Quinn's office, Santana called out to her.

"Oh, Jessa?" The girl turned instantly and responded. "You know you don't have to start until 9, right? You're an hour early."

"Yeah, I like to be prepared. Your receptionist is a tough one to pass though. I had to sped 20 minutes sweet talking her before she let me in!" Jessa smiled but felt eyes _glaring_ at her. She had a sneaky feeling that Lisa wasn't keen on her.

"Lisa? Yeah..she's very security aware. A gift from God though! I can have a word with her if your earliness will be a regular thing."

"Oh there's no need, I've already sorted it." Jessa smiled before walking away happily.

Santana stood in awe and watched the young redhead trot away. _Enthusiastic, charismatic and initiative. Good. Good. _Santana couldn't help but feel a hint of pride at her new employee and couldn't wait to see the look on Quinn's face when the blonde realised that Santana hadn't hired somebody completely useless like she were expecting.

The next 4 hours or so went by without a problem. The other workers turned up past the 9 o'clock mark as usually and Santana had given out a final warning to young Jackson Hart who had turned up more than an hour late everyday of the week so far. The stacks of work on her desk were rapidly decreasing as her hand worked in sync with her brain and moved at lighting pace to power through the piles of paper. Santana hadn't moved from her office and nobody had dared to disturb her. She had _finally_ gotten to the last piece of paper when a small knock at the door snapped her out of work mode. Santana ordered the person causing the knocks to enter and a few seconds later, Jessa did just that.

"Hi, uhm, sorry to disturb you. I was just wondering if you have any more paperwork to do?" Jessa asked with her head sticking through the door and a nervous smile. She had seen the Latina angry and she had no desire to be the cause of that.

"You're done with Quinn's?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Quinn's stack was almost as large as hers and Jessa had finished at a similar time to herself. Jessa gave a small nod. _Damn. _

_"_Oh right, uhhh...ok. Sure." Santana stood up from the desk and walked towards a large box the top shelf. She carried the box back to her desk and pulled out a single yet thick file and began flicking through the pages before calling Jessa over to her.

"We've got a divorce hearing coming up and it's bitter. We're on the side of Mrs. Vanturo," She flicked to the next page, "She's divorcing her husband after uhhhh...oh, 15 years.. on the grounds of Adultery, on his part. They have 3 children together..." Her eyes continued to scan the page. "She wants the house and the kids and, well it's all there." She closed the file and held it firmly. "The case was supposed to be 3 weeks from now, but Mr. Vanturo is on bail for aggrevated assault and now it's next Monday. It's supposed to be Quinn's but we really need to keep on top of it, so..if you're up for it, it's yours."

Jessa's jaw dropped to the floor, she happily accepted the file and held onto it as though it were a newborn baby. "Really?"

"I know it's your first day so I understand if you want to settle in first so if you like, you can just hand it to Cha-"

"No! No. I'd love too. It's just that in the whole time I was at Kylon, I was always backup." Jessa shrugged sadly. Santana could see that the girl was passionate about her work and would take any chance she were given. It may have been a bit much, and Santana rarely allowed anybody else to take the reigns on a case as big as that, but she had faith in Jessa's ability to pull through. Obviously she would check in on progress and ensure it all went as planned, but it was still a first. For both of them.

"Well, if you _do _need backup- take Jackson. He shows up late but when does get here, he does some good work. He's in the bad books right now so he'll be more than willing to lend a hand. I would finalised the facts myself, but I've got to head out early today. _Appointment_."

"Oh.." Jessa sounded concerned. "Anything serious?"

Santana chuckled, "Uhhh...yeah, yeah it is. Gynecologist actually."

Jessa's jaw had only just returned into place, but it quickly dropped again upon hearing that. "You're not pregnant are you?" She asked in shock before moving her eyes down to stare at the flat and seemingly toned stomach beneath the red dress. "You don't look it!"

Santana cleared her throat awkwardly and Jessa's eyes shot back up to look at her boss's_ face. _She couldn't help the giggle that slipped out at Jessa's '_deer caught in headlights'_ look. "That's because I'm not. It's at 12;30 so I think I'll head off soon. It should be pretty quiet here, and if it's anything you can't handle- Get Lisa. She's loud and people respect her. She's held down this fort more times than I can count...think you can manage?"

"I think I can manage." Jessa smirked and glanced over at Lisa who looked up just in time to see a cocky smirk from the redhead. She rolled her eyes and spun her chair around.

* * *

"Alright," Deja smiled, "Let's find this baby!" She snapped the thin latex gloves over her hands and rummaged through the draws to find the right equipment.

Both girls would be lying if they said that Deja wasn't the perfect person to discuss babies with them, with 4 children of her own and more than 30 years of experience in the job. She was perfect. At first, both girls were skeptical when they walked into the office and saw a small crucifix above the door. They prepared for the worst case scenario. Deja naturally assumed that the two were just friends...but upon finding out that the baby she was about to find would be brought up by two women, she smiled and congratulated them. Santana's fists had unclenched in shock with added relief that she didn't need to have a fist fight with the large black lady who was going to be looking after their unborn baby.

Deja adored the two women and was more than willing to discus the _joys _of children with the women. She gave them everything from parental adivce to a nice chat about the weather, and today she was going to give them to gender of their baby.

Brittany felt the cold spurt of liquid being rubbed across her stomach before Deja placed the sonographer on her stomach and moved it down towards her womb to find the baby in question. "Andddd..._there_. There's the little one."

Brittany's grip on Santana's hand softened as both of them stared at the screen and saw their bundle of joy to be looking back at them. Santana was sure that she had _never_ seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. The live footage and heartbeat combined almost brought a tear to both their eyes, especially when they thought about how far they had gone together. Neither of them expected that would have made it, not _together _anyway. As Santana looked at the screen, she knew that every single choice she had made in her life came down to this; to this baby that when born, could have they world, if they asked for it, and Santana would get it somehow. It made her heart swell. The baby could be 2ft, bald and orange -she would still love every inch of it. She hoped with all her heart that the baby was healthy and there would be no serious medical conditions, but after looking at the little person wriggling around in the woman she loved, she knew that no matter what Deja told them, she would still love the child with all her heart.

"How are ya'll feeling?" Deja asked happily as she continued to check the screen.

Brittany didn't answer; she burst into tears instead with a smile. "Amazing." She looked over to Santana who had a grin from ear to ear and began rubbing small but comforting circles on her hand. Santana's brown eyes hadn't once so much as flickered from the image of their baby, but she nodded slightly and hat was enough for both women in the room.

"It's beautiful! I can't wait. I'm so excited. We've just cleared out one of the rooms in the house and after today, we're going to know what colour to buy! We're going to paint the walls and fill it with pictures, and toys and...everything! _Everything_." Brittany explained to Deja who smiled and chatted back to the blonde.

"Alright- baby is healthy. There doesn't appear to be anything wrong..." Deja checked the screen once more. "I'd say you guys are good to go! If you'd like to wait here, I'll be right back."

Deja turned off the machine, put her equipment back and offered Brittany a box of tissue which were happily accepted before she left the room.

"Santana?" Brittany asked once the other woman had gone.

"Yeah B?"

"We're...we're gonna be okay, _right_?" Brittany was nervous. It had been playing on her mind since the first day she discovered she was pregnant. As much as she wanted a baby, she didn't want it to interfere with the relationship she had with Santana. She loved being pregnant and she wanted to continue to enjoy it until the baby was born, so she had to ask the one question that was stopping her from doing so.

Santana looked shocked and immediately turned towards her partner, holding her hand much tighter than before. Brittany's blue eyes were dilated in fear and her palms got more sweaty with each passing second. "What?" She asked in surprise. "Yes! Of course we're gonna be okay. Why wouldn't we be?" Santana did her best to make Brittany understand that the only thing that baby was going to do was bring them closer and she thought that her best was pretty damn good...aside from the whole "_whale_" thing, it was.

Brittany sighed sadly. "Well, Travis and Stacey had a baby, right? And they broke up afterwards!"

Santana chuckled in relief. "Because Travis sold their car to buy crack Britt."

"Oh...yeah, right." Brittany smiled. "You're not on crack are you?"

"No B, I'm not on crack. Are you on crack?" Brittany shook her head. "Then I don't think we have anything to worry about." Santana smiled and kissed the pale hand that held tightly onto her own.

Just then, Deja re-entered the room holding a small picture and pen. She walked infront of the girls and wrote on the back of the picture, "Baby at 22 weeks (sorry we got your momma in late!)" She turned around to face the women and proudly held up the ultrasound of the baby.

"So..what'dya think? Boy or girl? Bet ya'll are dying to know..._right_?" Deja smirked

* * *

**Finally got this updated! And it's a longer chapter for you guys! :) I am going to be more active, this story is the priority right now though since it seems to be a favourite! Anyway, Quinn will be back next time and Jessa _might_ cause trouble. Also; little baby, what do you guys think? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Let me know what you're hoping for!**

**REVIEW:)**


End file.
